God told us to be faithful
by UchihaAkimoto
Summary: After all these years, Sasuke was stronger. : YAOI, SasuIta, Uchihacest :


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**Warnings: **YAOI. Uchihacest, SasuIta (INCEST), OOC. Hints of past SasuNaru, hints of NaruHina I guess. Rapeish, depends on how you see it.

**God told us to be faithful**

When they were young, it was different. He, Uchiha Sasuke, the younger brother, had been foolish and innocent. He had known nothing about strength, hatred or revenge. He had known nothing about how wrong it was to love his own brother in the way he did. The only feeling he had truly known was the one called love.

He had loved his older brother. He would have done anything for him, even murder, yes. He had agreed to forbidden things. Things that only his aniki, Uchiha Itachi, was allowed to speak of with him. Things that were dangerous, things that would ruin their lives if they were discovered.

And so they were. They were discovered by their father. Uchiha Fugaku had turned a deadly pale colour before running to throw a rampage downstairs. Itachi had gotten dressed, then followed his father.

Sasuke was eight, still naïve, but not innocent as he once was. His brother had taken his innocence long ago. When he walked down, he saw his beloved aniki slit their parents' throats.

"I killed them for us. For you, little brother." He had said. But Sasuke had started crying, being the foolish child he was, and scared Itachi. The elder brother never wished for his younger brother to cry. So he fled. He ran away.

UAUAUA

Now, when being so much older than eight, Sasuke realized what they had been doing was wrong. He was never again going to be naïve, pure or innocent. Not in any way.

But he couldn't care less, if his beloved aniki wanted to show up one day, fine by him. Sasuke would never kill him, he could never kill him. Though, Sasuke knew that he had gotten stronger than his big brother by now. He knew it: he could feel it and see it.

And it was not only the time with Orochimaru that had seen to that. It had been Naruto: a motivation. But now the snake was dead and the blonde was Hokage. And Sasuke had returned from the Hebi, abandoning any thoughts of revenge.

But now, when the ex-Akatsuki member was standing in front of him he wanted nothing else but to harm the beauty in front of him. Itachi was older, as well. His hair was not as silk anymore; his cloak was not clean; but stained with blood.

And he was here. Uchiha Itachi was back in Konohagakure no Sato. Just like Sasuke. And as ANBU Captain, Sasuke had to protect the beautiful Hokage - and right now it was a good excuse to stay. Though, he had wanted to be a little more alone with his aniki. He wished that the blonde Hokage could take his pathetic assistant - that lovesick Hyuuga Hinata - and leave. He wished that Haruno Sakura and that Sai would leave.

But he knew they would never let the Uchiha brothers be alone ever again. It was probably their punishment for doing such forbidden things. But Sasuke smirked anyways. He smirked because he was stronger, taller and tougher than his brother was. He was, to put it simple, superior.

After all these years, Sasuke was stronger.

"Why are you here, Itachi-san?" The Hokage asked. Sasuke's smirk grew, and he probably looked like a maniac to all those who decided to look at him. And his Sharingan was activated. Payback is a bitch, and Sasuke sure would let Itachi know.

Sasuke did not listen to the conversation that followed between his Hokage and his brother. All he heard was two smooth voices, dancing like butterflies in the air. He had never known that Naruto could sound so dangerous. It was almost arousing. But he didn't think of that now.

His focus was on the murderer of his family. The one who killed his clan. The one that kissed him, the one that fucked him, the one that loved him. Once.

Naruto glanced at Sasuke, his aristocratic eyebrows shooting up his forehead when he saw that dangerous smirk. "Itachi-san, I think we're finished. You're not going to harm this village, or the people in it, I'm sure. With your eyesight almost gone I could almost call you worthless, but who knows what you can do."

To this, Itachi merely grunted. Sasuke glanced at his fellow shinobi. Sakura looked scared. She had every right to do so, but she was afraid of the wrong person. She was afraid of the wrong brother. His smirk grew at the thought of that.

"Naruto," Sasuke murmured. The blonde looked up on his best friend. "May I?"

"Hm. Sure. Whatever, just see so he doesn't throw a rampage or anything. Only Kami knows what he's suppressing." Naruto waved with a slender hand dismissingly. 'He is a good leader,' Sasuke thought, a smirk still in place. 'Born to rule over us all.'

"Hokage-sama!" Sakura objected. She didn't have the privilege to call her ex-teammate 'Naruto' anymore. She had thrown that away the first time she hit him in their genin days. "You can't leave them alone!"

"You're probably right, Sakura." Naruto nodded and then pointed at the door. "Leave. Sasuke, if I find Itachi-san's dead body somewhere in the Uchiha District ... I swear to Kami that I will grab closest spoon and cut your tongue off with it. And then I'll burn you alive."

"Naruto," Sasuke smirked with a dangerously hard grip around his brother's upper arm. "You don't believe in Kami, do you?"

"No, I don't. Leave, Sasuke. And take your brother with you." Naruto made no room for objections as he once again pointed at the door.

Sasuke gave Itachi a shove in the right direction, letting out a loud, dangerously evil chuckle. He could almost feel Hinata's and Sakura's eyes widen and grow big as dinner plates. How amusing. But his thoughts were back on Itachi the minute they walked out in the corridor.

He held his brother close to his own body as they walked through the corridors, down the stairs. The lower they came, the more people were there. It was dark outside, but Sasuke couldn't want it any other way.

"Little brother."

The single word almost made Sasuke stop. Almost. Instead of showing his surprise he continued walking, his hand painfully grabbing Itachi's arm. "Yes, I-ta-chi?"

"Would you kindly remove your hand?" It wasn't a question, or a demand. It was a simple test, and Sasuke knew it. His big brother was testing him.

"I'm not kind, and I'm not removing my hand, Itachi."

"Hn."

They walked in silence until they reached the old district, were they once had lived. Where they had been together for the first time. "It looks exactly the same, Itachi. Naruto made some genins clean up the mess you created. Its liveable now, dear brother. Do you wish to live with me? Do you wish to share bed with me once again?"

Sasuke had now stopped, in front of the big iron gates, and was whispering huskily in Itachi's ear. He could tell that the older was a bit nervous, not that anyone else would have noticed, but they were brothers, making him capable of see his brother's emotions perfectly well.

"I'll take your silence as a yes, dear brother." Sasuke almost threw the gate open with inhuman force, and shoved Itachi in the right direction. He could tell that Itachi was walking slower than he usually did. He could tell that Itachi was scared of facing the mansion where they once had lived, been. "Why don't we take it upstairs immediately, Ita-chan?"

It was not even a question. Sasuke dragged the elder Uchiha up the stairs and into his old room.

"Do you remember what we did between these sheets, Uchiha Itachi? Do you remember how we were discovered by father? Do you remember how you killed them?"

While asking this, Sasuke had undressed to only his boxers. He was smirking, no - smiling! He was smiling, for the first time in years.

"See, Itachi..." Sasuke sat on the bed, hiding his smiling, handsome face in his hands. "...You have missed me. You've missed me a lot, haven't you?"

Itachi almost flinched when Sasuke suddenly had him pinned to the soft bed.

"Tell me you missed me!" He yelled.

"I...missed you, little brother."

Sasuke chuckled and unbuttoned the bloody cloak, throwing it to the floor. "You won't need that," he muttered. Then the clothes Itachi wore underneath followed the black and red cloak. Itachi was slender, pale and _almost _looked fragile in the dim light from outside.

They were only clad in boxers when Sasuke leaned down over his brother, his lips ghosting over Itachi's. They barely touched each other. Just a few millimetres, if even that.

"I love you, Sasuke-kun."

They shared a wet, clumsy kiss. Sasuke's tongue sneaked inside of Itachi's mouth, tasting something exotic and foreign. Their lips moved against each other, tongues knotting and eyelids shut tight together. The younger of the two let one of his hands cup Itachi's chin, while the other ran through the greyish, long - once silky - hair.

"Where have you been?" Itachi panted, when Sasuke pulled back. The younger massaged his big brother's jaw line carefully with his thumb, ignoring the question. "Where have you been, little brother?"

"Don't destroy this with talking."

Itachi nearly smiled; that was the exact same thing he had told Sasuke when they were younger. "I apologize, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn." Sasuke leaned down, forcing another kiss on his willing brother. He felt heat pool in his lower regions, and his breathing became laboured. "Has anyone else touched you, brother?"

Itachi shook his head, eyes half-shut and filled with dark desire. "Ahh ... Sasuke-kun ..."

Sasuke smirked and ground his hips against his brother's ass again. His eyes slipped shut as he made another movement, pleasure streaming over him as he humped his brother. He didn't let out more than occasional groans, unlike the moaning Itachi.

"Baby brother..."

Sasuke slipped his hand inside Itachi's boxers and stroked his brother, watching him arch his back. "Ne, brother, are you sure that filthy shark didn't touch you?"

"Yes..."

Sasuke pulled down Itachi's boxers and threw them on the floor. "Somehow, I don't believe you. Tell me the truth! Did he touch you?"

"Yes!" Itachi hissed.

Sasuke didn't smirk, he simply pulled off his own boxers and let a hand travel over his big brother's chest. "Did he make you feel like this, aniki? Did he make you feel dirty, like me?" Sasuke leaned down and captured his older brother's shaft between his lips, sucking on the head.

Itachi whimpered out a "no", and he whimpered again when his baby brother stopped sucking him off. "S-Sasuke?" He panted.

"Hn." Sasuke grabbed one of Itachi's ankles and put the slim, pale leg over his shoulder before shoving a finger up his brother's arse. He added another before Itachi could adjust to the first digit. He made scissoring movements, earning hurt mewls and moans. "Take it, Itachi, you're a shinobi."

Itachi bit his lip, trying not to cry out in pain when a third finger was added.

"I. Said. _Take_. It." Sasuke growled between gritted teeth. Itachi gasped when the fingers were pulled out, and he felt something bigger pucker against his hole. "Did Hoshigaki make you feel like this, dear, dear brother?"

"No..."

Sasuke entered his brother slowly without any further warnings. Itachi gasped, but he was after all - as his baby brother said - a shinobi. He could deal with pain, especially if it arrived with pleasure. But it was long ago he had been seriously wounded, though a wound could not compare with the pain that now sneaked up his back.

"Scream my name, brother, scream my name like I have screamed yours." Sasuke groaned and slowly started moving inside of his brother's heat.

"Sasukeee... Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke!" Itachi clawed on Sasuke's back with short, dirty nails. The younger, ebony-haired Uchiha could feel hot liquid escape from the lines his big brother drew on his pale back. "Mmm, Sasuke!"

Sasuke sped up, the headboard of the bed hitting against the wall furiously. He panted faster than he had done in a long time, and he loved every second of it. His throat was going dry, and he leaned down and forced his tongue down Itachi's throat, demanding some saliva.

The thrusting sped up, making Itachi cry out in both pain and pleasure. The elder Uchiha gripped his own erection with a shaky hand, pumping himself to his baby brother's thrusts.

Moans, panting and screams filled the room along with the slamming sound the bed did when it hit the wall. Itachi climaxed in his own hand, the sperm streaming down his hand down his pale, toned stomach. Sasuke continued his thrusting, onyx eyes closed in pleasure.

Itachi gasped whenever his younger brother hit his prostate, but after a few more thrusts, Sasuke came inside of him. The hot seed of his baby brother dripping down his thighs.

Sasuke pulled out and lay down next to Itachi. He was still panting, smirking, when he stood up and stalked over to the bathroom. He cleaned himself off before putting on some clothes. He lit a lamp in the bedroom when he re-entered. "I'll be back later tonight. I don't care what you do when I'm gone, but you better be here when I'm back."

And with that, Sasuke left the Uchiha District to protect his Hokage like every other day.

**The End**

**A/N: **Reviews are much welcome.


End file.
